


Sorry about this

by FandomFactories



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFactories/pseuds/FandomFactories
Summary: Annabeth should really stop taking up all the bets Percy throws at her.





	Sorry about this

 

Annabeth was not a fan of losing, not even if her life depended on it.

 

So the fact that Percy was grinning at her from behind a kiosk as though he already won was, frustrating, to say the least. Annabeth couldn't decide whether or not to throttle him or herself for taking up this ridiculous bet involving a girl sitting on a bench outside the store they had been in.

 

She was leaning towards throttling him.

 

How Percy's mind could come up with such an embarrassing task she didn't know, all she did know was that she will never ever come back to this mall. She sighed before determinedly walking over and sitting on the bench the girl was perched on. Up close the girl was even more breathtaking, her choppy hair was pulled into braids that framed her eyes, the color of which Annabeth wasn't sure of.

 

The stranger didn't even glance at Annabeth when she sat down. Annabeth wondered if she would be able to go through with the task if the girl did glance at her. After shooting a glare over at Percy, who was looking all too smug for her taste, she casually reached over and grabbed the stranger's hand. For a second everything was still before the girl looked over at Annabeth (who was very resolutely looking into the distance) with a raised eyebrow. 

 

 "Uh, Hello?" God, Annabeth thought, even her voice is pretty. 

 "Hey." Annabeth could feel her cheeks burning, she decided she was going to do much more than throttle Percy, maybe tell Sally to bake blue cookies and eat them in front of him. 

 

"You do realize you're holding my hand right?" The stranger's voice pierced through Annabeth's musings, she couldn't do much besides nod, glancing over at Percy who looked ready to piss himself laughing. "Huh. Well W-" She didn't get to finish before a loud voice cut through the air.

 

" _PIIIIIIPPEEERRR!"_ The girl, _Piper_ , Annabeth thought, turned towards the voice while simultaneously tightening her grip on Annabeth's hand (Annabeth didn't even realize  Piper's hand was wrapped loosely around her own.) Two boys were walking towards the bench both girls were seated on, the one who clearly shouted Piper's name looked like a dangerous latino elf and the boy behind him looked like an exasperated typical all American boy next door. As they approached Annabeth's embarrassment was soothed by the fact that she was probably never going to see these people again. 

 

"Beauty queen tell Jason tha-" the elfish boy paused as he took in Annabeth and Piper's conjoined hands. "Pipes would you like to tell me who your friend is?" Piper smirked before answering.  

"I would if I could Leo, I don't even know her name." before Leo could question this, the other boy Jason did. 

"But you're holding hands?" Piper nodded still smiling.

"I'm aware." Annabeth decided that she should just go to avoid any more questioning and made a move to stand up, but Piper had an iron grip on her hand and kept her from doing anything more besides stand in front of the pair of boys. Piper stood as well and whispered something in Jason's ear, the teen nodded and dragged Leo away, not without protests of course. 

"So what  _is_ your name?" Piper had turned to Annabeth and finally dropped her hand after her friends had gone and Annabeth wasn't sure she could handle the attention back on her.

"Annabeth, Annabeth Chase." Piper grinned nervously and hummed.

"Well, _Annabeth_ , how about we go out for coffee or something, sometime?" Annabeth smiled before answering. 

"Sure, and uh sorry about randomly holding your hand, I made a bet with my friend." she gestured Percy who tried to wave and knocked over a trash can by accident. Piper chuckled and shrugged.

"No problem, at least you weren't some weirdo." Annabeth gave a small laugh before pulling out a small notepad and pen she kept in her pocket for random ideas and wrote down her number.

"Here, text me when you're free." Piper nodded and watched as Annabeth grabbed a scrambling Percy by the collar and dragged him out of the mall.

Piper would have to thank him later. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To clear things up Percy helped Piper get a date with Annabeth. (Yes this does mean Piper knew who Annabeth was)


End file.
